candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Special Saga
Candy Crush Special Saga is a fanon created by Overloadxyz. Each episode is a "special" version of the regular episodes in the main game. All features in the original saga are included. Each new feature in this saga is either a more advanced version of the element introduced in the special episode's regular counterpart or it's inspired by another aspect of its regular counterpart (i.e. introducing Colored Jelly in the special counterpart of Jelly Jungle because it has the word "jelly" in its name). Each world has five episodes, just like in the HTML5 version of the original saga. New Elements These are elements specifically made for this fanon, not appearing in any of the canon games or any other fanon. *Episode 4: Colour Locks *Episode 5: Hollow Chocolate *Episode 8: Unstable Candy Bomb *Episode 11: Chocolate Jelly *Episode 12: Crazy Spawner *Episode 14: Magic Marmalade *Episode 17: Surprise Candy *Episode 18: Jellied Fish, Licorice Wheel, Unlucky Candy. *Episode 19: Unstable Candy Bomb cannon *Episode 20: Cream Puff *Episode 22: Jellied Fish cannon *Episode 24: Unlucky Candy cannon and Licorice Wheel cannon *Episode 29: Fishing Rod *Episode 30: Rainbow Curse *Episode 39: Conveyor Belt Lever *Episode 48: Candy Clock *Episode 58: Mothership Episodes *1. Candy Cities: Levels 1 to 10. New feature(s): Pink candies and their corresponding candy orders and seven-coloured levels. Counterpart of Candy Town. *2. Flowing Factory: Levels 11 to 20. New feature(s): Red ingredient exits. Counterpart of Candy Factory. *3. Iced Isle: Levels 21 to 35. New feature(s): Colored Icing. Counterpart of Lemonade Lake. *4. Chocolate Clouds: Levels 36 to 50. New feature(s): Color Locks. Counterpart of Chocolate Mountains. *5. Mouthwatering Meadow: Levels 51 to 65. New features(s): Hollow Chocolate. Counterpart of Minty Meadow (Episode 5). *6. Portal Path: Levels 66 to 80. New feature(s): Portals. Counterpart of Easter Bunny Hills. *7. Liquorice Lane: Levels 81 to 95. New feature(s): Red liquorice swirls. Counterpart of Bubblegum Bridge. *8. Constellation Canyon: Levels 96 to 110. New feature(s): Unstable Candy Bomb. Counterpart of Salty Canyon. *9. Cupcake Cathedral: Levels 111 to 125. New feature(s): Cupcake. Counterpart of Peppermint Palace. *10. Lucky Lake: Levels 126 to 140. New feature(s): Anti order levels and anti-orders for various elements. Counterpart of Wafer Wharf. *11. Cacao Cabin: Levels 141 to 155. New feature(s): Chocolate Jelly. Counterpart of Gingerbread Glade. *12. Divine Desert: Levels 156 to 170. New feature(s): Crazy Spawner. Counterpart of Pastille Pyramid. *13. Flossy Funfair: Levels 171 to 185. New feature(s): Candyfloss/Cotton Candy. Counterpart of Cupcake Circus. *14. Marmalade Mirage: Levels 186 to 200. New feature(s): Magic Marmalade. Counterpart of Caramel Cove. *15: Colourful Celebration: Levels 201 to 215. New feature(s): Coloring Candy. Counterpart of Sweet Surprise. *16: Cannon Castle: Levels 216 to 230. New feature(s): Specific ingredients cannons, red licorice swirl cannons, specific candy colour cannons. Counterpart of Crunchy Castle. *17: Surprise Stables: Levels 231 to 245. New feature(s): Surprise Candy. Counterpart of Chocolate Barn. *18: Slushie Slopes: Levels 246 to 260. New feature(s): Jellied Fish, Licorice Wheel, Unlucky Candy. Counterpart of Delicious Drifts. *19. Festive Fireplace: Levels 261 to 275. New feature(s): Unstable Candy Bomb cannon, specific colour special candy cannons. Counterpart of Holiday Hut. *20. Spectral Skies: Levels 276 to 290. New feature(s): Cream Puff, coloured icing order, coloured icing anti-order. Counterpart of Candy Clouds (Episode 20). *21. Jelly Jurassic: Levels 291 to 305. New feature(s): Coloured jelly. Counterpart of Jelly Jungle. *22. Wobbly Waves: Levels 306 to 320. New feature(s): Jellied Fish cannon, jelly order, jelly anti-order. Counterpart of Savoury Shores *23. Piñata Pyramid: Levels 321 to 335. New feature(s): Piñata. Counterpart of Munchy Monolith. *24. Perilous Plains: Levels 336 to 350. New feature(s): Unlucky candy cannon, licorice wheel cannon, more anti-orders. Counterpart of Pearly White Plains. *25. Cake Kitchen: Levels 351 to 365. New feature(s): Cake bombs, cake bomb order, cake bomb anti-order, cake bombs with less than 8 slices at the start. Counterpart of Fudge Islands.